


Oil Massage&Hot Spring Play 1

by beatriceunderground



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatriceunderground/pseuds/beatriceunderground





	Oil Massage&Hot Spring Play 1

\--

“笨蛋东海今晚又输掉了耶，怎么办。”李赫宰一边换上浴衣一边提醒东海。“我付钱就我付钱！你这小子！”李东海气未消，没好气地回应着。李赫宰也不恼，从身后一把抱住了还没穿好浴衣的小火龙，架着他扔到了温泉池子旁的窄床上。

李东海一时没绷住还是笑了，四肢腾空贴着李赫宰移动，不真切地感受到了隔着薄薄浴衣下擦碰着自己小屁股的......不是吧！李东海心想，这自己什么也没做啊！半躺在几层毛巾上，东海看着眼前的人转来转去一手拿着精油一手拿起手机，心里期待又不明所以。

“给我们辛苦了一天的东海做个精油按摩呀”李赫宰粲然一笑，“快乖乖趴好。”李东海看见赫宰的笑容忍不住也笑了，“真的吗？真的？”李赫宰唰一下把浴衣开成了V，脱到东海肘弯上，不由分说地把他翻面朝下。精油滴在东海臂膀上，李赫宰一双大手覆上了皮肤，温度在接触处向赫海两边不断摇摆。

知道东海怕痒，赫宰特地一开始就加大了力度，因连日舞台绷紧的肌肉此刻被把在赫宰手里一紧一松，像沾着水的面团开始渐渐柔韧。“肩膀肩膀”，舒服得眯起眼睛的东海用嘴指挥着，感受着在背后不断游走的温热，“银赫技师的手艺不错喔~~”

手渐渐往下，精油一滴一滴热热地淋在腰背上，东海莫名觉得这个场面怪异地熟悉，脸一红便埋在毛巾里不说话了。李赫宰又把浴衣往下拉了拉，恰巧卡在两个雪白团子上边。黑色的浴衣犹抱琵琶地遮掩着雪白的东海，圆团子翘起的弧度把衣服顶出一个小空间，影影绰绰地漏出了小沟的春光。

“客人怎么不说话了？这个力道可以吗？”李赫宰有意陪着玩角色扮演，却故意撤力用指腹沾着精油只是在腰上游走，七横八竖地蔓延着痕痒。李东海吃痒，躲避地摇了摇自己的腰，闷闷地：“你从哪里学来这些的。”李赫宰嘴角忍不住翘起：“现学现卖呀。我手不够用了，东海要告诉我接下来怎么做哦。”

说着手机递到了东海脸旁，一睁眼屏幕里也是一站一趴两人，趴着那人早就不着褴褛了，站着的倒是还衣冠整齐，手却在那人屁股上大肆揉捏，忽然的近景里，皮肤上精油滑溜溜地将柔软的凹陷又弹起衬得十足十的色气。

“嗯？东海现在那人在干什么，快教教我。”李赫宰故作不明，五指在尾椎骨上轮番搔动，所经之处就是东海一层薄薄的颤栗。“西罗！”东海瓮声瓮气地回答，眼睛却移不开屏幕，诚实地摇了摇自己的屁股。

“啪——”李赫宰坏心，一下拍在东海著着浴衣的屁股上，“说好输的人无条件说yes的，不许反悔，我可是在给你服务呢。”李东海被巴掌打得蹭了一下身下的毛巾，才发现小东海已经悄悄涨起来了，羞愧难当地埋怨自己怎么被人摸几把就硬了......摸几把......啊啊啊啊我在想什么啊！嗯...是不是等下真的会被......

承受着赫宰一下又一下的手掌和身下一下又一下的擦蹭，东海神色都乱了，含糊道“在捏屁屁......屁屁...”李赫宰满意地点了点头，“他没穿衣服那东海也不要穿了哦”说着便扯掉了最后的遮挡，挤了一把精油推在东海团子上，五指大大张开把控着两瓣，向中间聚拢又大力揉开，“这里有对身体好的穴位呢，客人舒不舒服”。小穴在挤压中悄悄张闭着小嘴，不住地呼吸着，一滴精油从小沟滑下，东海承受不住，敏感地一抖。“还有客人的小屁股好翘哦我好喜欢”赫宰压低了声音，像是避开什么正式场合似的悄悄说。

视频里的人竟然被翻过来了，东海从眼睛缝儿里瞄到那人直直立起的东西，羞耻得哼出了声。李赫宰捕捉到轻哼，也瞥见镜头里的样子，不动声色：“顾客nim我们现在该做什么啦，啊呀你的小屁股都已经被我揉得脸都红了”，说着还低头“啵啵”地两瓣各亲了一口以表歉意。

东海知道自己已经和视频里的人没两样了，心下慌张，张了张嘴没说出话来却看见赫宰凑过来的脸。“唔东海不乖，明明已经换姿势了呀”，说着便把泛红的海海推着翻了个个儿，“咦？客人这儿是什么东西硬起来了呢？”李赫宰装起样子来真是欠揍，李东海羞得还没来得及捂住眼睛就被拉开，“要好好感受按摩才更有用哦！”

李赫宰没像东海想的那样“摸几把”，松一口气接下来却更难受了起来。赫宰装模作样地绕过了小兄弟，往东海胸膛上倒精油，“这里的穴位很重要的，要好好按摩一下。”不由分说地便用手掌覆住了李东海的大胸，揉搓之余不忘搔搔脖颈和锁骨、用五指无意扫过渐渐翘起的小红粒。

“哎呀客人的乳头紧张起来了呢，这是压力大的表现哦”，李赫宰说着自己也不知道是什么的屁话，偏偏还露出“一定要相信我”的笑容，“要好好按摩一下才行。”两指便攀上了挺立的小葡萄，左右揉捻一阵又用指尖快速拨动，两粒小东西愈发肿胀，东海忍不住左右扭动。

“按摩得难受的话稍微叫出来也是可以的”，李东海脸都憋红了，闻言轻启薄唇长长地喟叹出来，却见赫宰翻身上了窄床，两腿分跨在自己腰侧，浴衣的下摆笼住了他的下身，也罩住了愈发挺立的小东海。

“这样比较好用力按摩呢，客人理解一下哦”，一双大手从胸到腹滑上拉下，与其说是在按摩不如说就是在摸，手指顺着东海健硕胸肌和明显的腹肌线条划动，津津亮地描绘出东海身体的每一寸。

李赫宰手上辛勤耕耘着却是醉翁之意不在酒，被浴衣遮盖住的两个小兄弟早就已经highfive了，随着李赫宰前后的移动，两根肉棒贴在一起拉锯似的相互摩擦。龟头偶尔抵在一处来回厮磨，那是李赫宰手上专心地在攻击胸上的小葡萄，下腰却在微妙顶着小东海，敏感的冠状沟被数次若有若无地蹭到。

李东海脸色潮红，薄汗湿了一额头，早就忍不住开始咿咿呀呀了。李赫宰却不愿配合，“温度太高了，为了东海的安全我还是下来吧”，亏他也忍得住，说着便翻身下了床。东海一下觉得温度降下来，张开手便要抱，却看见李赫宰走远。

好孤独啊......刚才还是两个人的......呜呜赫宰不要欺负我......

李东海讨厌极了一个人，撒着娇就要起身，被李赫宰又一把摁回了床，“我不会走远的小笨蛋”，贴着自己耳朵的一句话让东海平静下来，感受到自己的下身覆上了一层温热，那温热中间怎么酥酥麻麻地在震动呀......

“接下来是按摩蛋哦，用这个能够更好起到按摩效果，会很舒服的客人。”李东海还没意识到自己又掉进了坑里，一阵光滑中带着颤栗袭来。赫宰的一只手盖着一枚跳蛋，沾着精油推在小腹和腹股沟，若远若近地接近着囊袋和小穴；另一只手扶上了肉棒，滑腻腻地开始撸动，嘴上还是不肯饶人：“东海这个部位也看出来心中有东西不能发泄呢，我待会儿会让客人好好泄出来的哦”，说着把东海的腿撑起成了M字。

李东海觉得自己快要着火了，一边听着冠冕堂皇实则淫荡不堪的话，身下不仅有一个跳蛋还在被缓缓撸动着，不管不顾地悠长呻吟了起来。“嗯这样才对嘛，舒服的话要喊出来哦~”李赫宰怂恿着，手上加快了速度。食指尖刮着小东海的马眼，中指和拇指刮着敏感的冠状沟，手掌心时不时撸几把；另一只手上的跳蛋在蛋蛋上激情蹦迪，密密麻麻地刺激后滑向了小穴。本就被精油包裹得滑溜溜的跳蛋一下子就被小嘴吸了进去。

“这个穴位也要借助跳蛋——啊不按摩蛋和手指来进行哦”，李赫宰就着跳蛋将两根手指插进后穴，润滑的精油顺利地让手指顶着跳蛋一下抵达了前列腺的凸起。

“哈啊——”李东海猛地夹紧了屁股向上一抬，随着浪叫柱身颤抖了几下，稠白的精液从铃口喷射而出，滴落在腹肌和床单上。李赫宰的手上也不免糟了一大片，另一只手的两指更是被东海的小穴夹得发紧，窃喜着合不拢嘴。

射是射出来了，李东海小穴里的那枚跳蛋好死不死被自己抖到了敏感点前边，不上不下地胡乱用着劲。东海皱着眉流着泪享受着高潮的余韵，一边不服气地扭动着屁股企图将赫宰的手指吃进去帮帮忙，李赫宰却依旧装模作样地看着面前的小海含着眼泪发骚，手上不送也不动，急得李东海嘴里喃喃“哈啊赫...赫宰给我，给我嘛~~”

李赫宰玩味地观察够了，忽的从小穴抽出手指拍拍东海的屁股：“带着跳蛋走过去我就给你”，下巴指了指浴池的方向，手上隔着浴衣包裹着小赫宰开始撸动，黑色浴衣下的形状东海已经再熟悉不过了，那就要到嘴边的硬邦邦的质感简直是他此刻的兴奋剂。

李东海半句违抗也没有，翻身就向着温泉走去，谁知第一步一迈出，跳蛋就在体内被改了震动模式，随着腿根拉扯顶上了敏感。“嗯啊——”李东海腿都软了，膝盖靠在一起勉强撑着，刚刚感受到一阵爽快就被李赫宰关了震动。“阿西！”李东海自知吃亏，迈步紧走了两三步，李赫宰又坏心地摁开了开关，那东西的颤栗重新袭进小穴，磨得东海自己都感受到了一股汁液从里面汩汩洒出。

一共也就七八步的路，被李赫宰调戏得走了仿佛一个世纪那么久，当李东海终于坐在了池子边缘，伸手扯掉身体里的跳蛋，那轻轻的“啵”一声没有人听见，却带出了一丝亮晶晶的粘液。东海用手抽插着自己，抬眼看向赫宰的脸，眼里流动着天使一样无辜的欲望，嘴里却认命地喊着恶魔才喜欢听的骚话，

“海海......海海受不了了，海海要哥哥呜呜...”

“海海要哥哥帮帮忙...要哥哥的肉棒插进来呜呜......”

to be continued


End file.
